Tomas (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Thomas Richards. Tomas (pronounced TOE-MOSS) is a character that first appeared in the premiere of Season 3 of The Walking Dead TV series, "Seed". He is the leader of the prisoners that survived the apocalypse and is the TV series counterpart of Thomas Richards. Collis, Clark. 'Walking Dead' exec producer Robert Kirkman talks about tonight's show: 'People have to die!' Entertainment Weekly (October 21, 2012) Character Glen Mazzara on Tomas: :“Tomas is the leader. Tomas is the alpha male. He’s the one who is in charge and he is the one who has set the rules and he did before the apocalypse, he’s been doing that since, and suddenly, here’s Rick telling him, ‘This isn’t even your prison any more.’ Tomas is not going to stand for that. Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Hardly anything is known about Tomas' life before the apocalypse. He was a convicted criminal being held in the prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 As the apocalypse began, a big rebellion started at the prison. Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, Big Tiny, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. After being locked in, Tomas claimed the guard gave him a gun and went out to call for backup, but he never returned and the five prisoners spent 10 months locked inside the cafeteria without knowing what was going on outside. "Seed" He was seen watching Daryl, Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie break open the cafeteria';s door to escape walkers. He also witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg. "Sick" Confused about what had just happened, Tomas and the other prisoners ask who Rick and his group are, thinking that they are bandits that have raided the prison. Rick tells Tomas and the others about what has happened to the world, which the prisoners were totally unaware of. Realizing that this prison is the safest place to live, Tomas threatens Rick's group, claiming that the prison belongs to the prisoners, and Rick and his group must leave. After an intense discussion, Rick make an agreement to attain a share of the cafeteria's food in exchange for helping the prisoners clear out a cell block for themselves. During the process of cleaning the cell block, Tomas acts increasingly belligerent towards Rick and the others. Big Tiny gets deeply scratched by a walker, and even after being told that there was no way that he would survive this, Tiny keeps saying that he feels fine and nothing was going to happen. As the other prisoners ask Rick if there is any way of saving Big Tiny's life, Tomas kills Tiny with no hesitation by brutally smashing his head in. This raises concern for Rick and Daryl, who prepare to take him out if he makes any further hostile moves. Later, when clearing out the laundry room, Tomas intentionally swings his weapon too close to Rick whilst attacking a walker. He then stabs another Walker in the back, apparently to ensure that the Walker remains "alive," before pushing the Walker into Rick, obviously with the intent that the Walker then kill Rick. Rick survives after being saved by Daryl as the prisoners finish killing the remaining walkers. After the room is cleared, Tomas attempts to justify his actions; "Shit happens". Rick responds to Tomas' attempt, then Rick stares at Tomas, second later, Rick drives his machete into Tomas' skull, and then kicks him down. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes After attempting to kill Rick twice in a row, Rick approaches Tomas, and after an intense confrontation, he mercilessly drives his machete into Tomas' head, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tomas has killed: *Big Tiny (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly many unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *He is the first person in Season 3 to have killed a living survivor, the second being Rick. *Tomas is one of the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced. The others being Shupert, Jim, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Jimmy, Andrew and Oscar. *His name was mentioned for the first time in "Killer Within", Andrew's name was also mentioned. References ru:Томас Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists